


Nightmares

by KristenSharpe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenSharpe/pseuds/KristenSharpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of this Jean Havoc is certain - he never wants Edward Elric for a physical therapist. Mangaverse. [Oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for chapters 38-40 or episodes 19-21. Yes, despite the title, it's a humor fic.

**Title:** Nightmares  
**Author:** Kristen Sharpe  
**Date:** September 29, 2009  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:**  “Fullmetal Alchemist” belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square ENIX, Studio BONES and various other parties.

* * *

The dream began well enough. A smiling, if vaguely defined, doctor announced that he could be a candidate for automail surgery after all. The dream then happily skipped over the more disturbing aspects of automail installation – though he did get a brief glimpse of some frighteningly sharp instruments – and he was soon in a sunny recovery room.   
  
A nurse stood with her back to him, her blonde hair pulled back in a braid. Pretty. Hopefully, her face would be as well. She was a bit small, but that could be cute.  
  
The nurse turned around, revealing a smiling Edward Elric. And, he was anything but cute. Especially with that demonic grin stretching his face.  
  
“Okay, let’s start your exercises with fifty laps around the hospital!” Edward clapped his hands sharply and reached to yank the sheets off the bed, somehow transmuting a hapless bedpan into a frog in the process. “Up and at ‘em! I completed my automail rehab in just a year when I was eleven. Since you’re older, you shouldn’t have any trouble doing it in three months.”  
  
Jean Havoc woke up screaming.  
  
His roommate wasn’t far behind, waking with a choked curse and throwing himself from his bed to quickly scan the room for threats. Finding none, he rose from his crouch on the floor and looked toward Havoc angrily.  
  
“What was that about, Havoc?”   
  
Colonel Roy Mustang was not amused. His vault from the bed had nearly ripped out his IV line and, worse, pulled at the seared skin along his left side. The resulting pain promised returning to a peaceful slumber would not be easy.   
  
But, Havoc was oblivious to his ire, instead staring blankly at the ceiling and breathing heavily.   
  
Mustang’s glower dissipated. Was Havoc reliving the attack by that… creature?  
  
“I had a horrible dream,” Havoc managed after a moment.  
  
Mustang was silent.  
  
“I dreamed that the doctors said I’d be able to get automail after all,” Havoc continued.  
  
Mustang frowned. “How is _that_ a nightmare?”  
  
“I got to dreaming about the rehab. The Fullmetal Boss was there, and—”  
  
“Say no more,” Mustang interrupted, “I see where the nightmare comes in.”  
  
The two men were quiet for several long minutes as Mustang painfully climbed back into his bed and lay down on his back. He had been right about the pain. To take his mind off it, he started speaking again.  
  
“I had a nightmare too,” he offered.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I dreamed that the nurse who was going to meet me in the courtyard tomorrow ditched me to see you.”  
  
“ _What?_ ” Despite his paralysis, Havoc nearly came out of the bed. “ _Now you’re taking my good dreams too?_ ”


End file.
